Current bicycle locks prevent a bicycle from being removed from an anchor. However, once the lock or anchor is broken, the bicycle can be ridden or carried away. Once removed, it is often difficult to recover the bicycle and identify the person taking the bike.
To minimize the likelihood of theft, people have concurrently used multiple types of conventional bicycle locks. However, this has the disadvantage of having to carry multiple locks, the weight of the multiple locks, and having to remember keys and lock combinations for multiple locks. Further, it can be time consuming setting up and unlocking each lock.